1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a yarn clamp for a gripper of a rapier weaving machine and comprising two clamp elements for clamping a filling yarn, the clamping elements comprising clamping segments located in opposed relationship.
2. Related Art
A filling is kept in readiness in rapier weaving machines on the insertion side of a shed and is taken by a drawing gripper, clamped and inserted into this shed. Approximately at the center of the shed the filling is transferred to a receiving gripper which clamps the yarn and moves it to the opposite shed side. In order to clamp the filling, drawing grippers and/or receiving grippers are fitted with a yarn clamp comprising two clamp elements which clamp a single filling. One of the clamp elements is secured in fixed manner to the gripper and the other is displaceable relative to it. In a known design, the clamp element fixedly secured to the gripper includes slots that receive screws with play and which secure the clamp element to the gripper. Accordingly, the fixed clamp element can be secured at different positions relative to the displaceable clamp element. However, this design makes it difficult to align the fixed clamp element at a location that fits with the location of the filling to be clamped.
The object is solved by mounting the clamping segment of at least one of the clamp elements in an adjustable manner relative to the clamping segment of the other clamp element and relative to the main body of the at least one clamp element.
Because the adjustable clamping segment is moveable relative to itsw main body and the clamping segment of the other clamp element, the position of the clamping segments is easily adjustable relative to the filling to be clamped without requiring changing the position at which the yarn clamp is secured to the gripper.
An object of the invention is to offer an improved yarn clamp for a gripper.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, by means of an adjustable device an elastically bendable or flexible joint is provided between the main body of one clamp element and the adjustable clamping segment. In another embodiment the adjustable clamping segment is mounted by means of a retainer to the main body and an elastically bendable joint is provided between the clamping segment and the retainer. This elastically bendable joint enables adjustment of the adjustable clamping segment while eliminating the need for wear-susceptible parts. a retainer to the main body and an elastically bendable joint is provided between the clamping segment and the retainer. This elastically bendable joint enables adjustment of the adjustable clamping segment while eliminating the need for wear-susceptible parts.
In another preferred embodiment, the adjustment device for the moveable clamping segment includes an adjusting screw mounted in the area of a joint between the main body or the retainer and the adjustable clamping segment. This enables continuous adjustment of the adjustable clamping segment relative to the other clamping segment.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the movable clamp element is a leaf spring having a clamping segment, the end of which that is located away from the clamping segment being secured to an extension of the main body of the other clamp element. This arrangement has the advantage of easy manufacture of the movable clamp element.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the adjusting device(s) is or are fitted with stops to limit the adjustment excursion. As a result, clamping segment adjustment is precluded from exceeding the elastic limit of the elastically bendable joint.